Talk:Daisy Hernandez
I just got the connection between Daisy and Margarita. I'm so smart sometimes... [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 19:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the best at Spanish, but doesn't Margarita mean daisy in Spanish? {Both Christmas trees and menorahs, it can be confusing for us} 06:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) YEsh. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That's what i thought. Okayz! {Isabella: Phineas, who's Randoff? Phineas: I have no idea.} 16:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh no roads, Daisy is not going to like what you did, I think. Anyways, I thought Margarita is Margret in spanish. Scubadave (talk) 01:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :You are completely right, Scubadave. The newbies always tick me off when they think they know everything on here and they think they own the wiki. Learn the norms people. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it's not a cognate. (Cognates are words like patio and patio, which are the same in Spanish and English. A non-cognate would be pregunta, because it means question.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 01:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) @American Che: Well, I know what a cognate is, but I think it's more of a false cognate. Scubadave (talk) 01:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Mhm. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Edited Isabella Ok, WHO keeps categorizing Daisy as an Edited Isabella? She is NOT! Her original concept appearance is RIGHT THERE on the page. P&I4EVAH! B U S T E D! :It's Gurgy. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 23:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : :It does look like that though- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 23:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I swear to Bob, Gurgy's going to push me over the edge one day and make me block him...the only readon he hates me and does this is because I got him blocked on the canon the first day he made his account...he doesn't let go of things easily :/ [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM']][welcome to the jungle] 02:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :May I ask what happened? Maybe I can do something... --[[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Here’s some advice, if you don’t want it being catergozid as an edited izzy TAKE THE EDITE IZZY OFF THE PAGE FOR BOB’S SAKE Um, this is NOT just an edited Izzy. Daisy56 has original drawings of Daisy Hernandez on the page,like P&I4EVAH says. Also, do you hate all of Daisy56's works or Daisy56 herself? Candace, Jenny, and Stacy are awesome! I know! that's why the edited should be taken off, so ONLY the orginal art is there. And a little of both, but mostly the former, also, I just notice Daisy has no flaws....just saying,... :One, she's bipolar, two, she's mean at anyone who insults her, three, she is emotionally/psychologically unstable...do I have to continue? [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM']][welcome to the jungle] 02:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :She also attacked my OC after he dug her and Didi out of rubble! The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Mary Sue...Esta loco aqui pero- George Lopez --[[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's Daisy's page, she can do whatever she wants with it, but you can't go around bullying people for liking things you hate. And if you have a problem with the user named Daisy, talk about it on your talk page and bury the hatchet. Candace, Jenny, and Stacy are awesome! I'm just gonna protect this page just in case. I think it pulls off the adding categories problem. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind... '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I thought Daisy was an Edited Isabella? Um..Hello Daisy, I now understand the Policies and I will no longer shout at the talk page. I was just wondering that Daisy Hernandez has two pics of Isabella which is edited heavily. I also see that it has most original drawings of yours rather than edited one. -Patricia, '''the girl who shouted at the talk page thinking you, Faddy, Scuba, AgentGoldfish, and American Che were Admins-Of-Busting. Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 10:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC)' :Great! You undertsand! Now I won't have to block you! I sincerely don't like blocking people, but sometimes I have too:/ [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 13:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC)